The Bewilderbeast Returns/Megatron to the rescue
This is how the Bewilderbeast returns and Megatron to the rescue goes in The Great Dragon Caper. view our heroes in an icy wasteland. Megatron stops for a moment and looks around Thomas: and looks back Megatron! Megatron: Huh? Oh, sorry. Rainbow Dash: I hate it when he does that. James: sighs Omega Supreme couldn't have picked up the sighting of a Bewilderbeast around here anytime sooner. Skye: I know, James. But we need to find it. Percy: And fast before Drago rebuilds his dragon army. Pinkie Pie: Uh, I think we've got a bigger problem than a dragon army, guys. Sari Sumdac: Why do you say that, Pinkie? Pinkie: Because, look! points turns around just as a large white dragon appears Optimus Prime: The Bewilderbeast. Run! starts running and the Bewilderbeast follows. Thomas takes out his Gatling guns and fires at it Thomas: He's too strong. James: I knew we should've taken the armor piercing bullets. Sari: Or brought Omega along. Megatron: We'll need to hide somewhere so that it won't follow us. looks around sees an icy cave Optimus: There! Everyone follow me! dashes into the cave as the Bewilderbeast runs by Blitzwing: That was a close one. Megatron: I don't think that white ice breathing fossil will be bothering us again. Thomas: Yeah. peaks out and sees that the Bewilderbeast is gone Optimus: Looks like we lost it. For now, at least. Lugnut: Well, we need to get a move on. If we're going to stop Drago, we need to do it now. Twilight Sparkle: He's right. Let's go! continues into the cave. Megatron stops again Starscream: My liege? Megatron: Huh? Oh, sorry. Rainbow Dash: I wish he'd stop doing that. Rarity: What has gotten into you? Megatron: I don't know. Must be a technicle glitch. Happens a lot. Thomas: Come on, let's keep moving. group keeps moving and suddenly the ground jults Sentinel Prime (Animated): I've got a feeling this is not gonna be good. Thomas: Optimus, what's happening? Optimus: I don't know but I think it might have something to do with the Bewilderbeast. cave walls shatter and the Bewilderbeast appears Pinkie and Sari: screaming Ratchet: How is that thing even big enough to fit in here? ???: Because of me! figure stands on the Bewilderbeast's back revealing: Hunter Starscream: Hunter?! Lugnut: But, that's impossible! Percy: You blew to bits! I saw you with my own eyes! Hunter: Well, well, Percy. It appears I'm not so easy to destroy after all. Jazz: If you're working for Drago, you can stop right now. Hunter: I will, only if you let us borrow those dragons of yours. Starscream: We would never hand them over to you. You'll only destroy this human's home if we do. Hunter: Who cares if we do? Unless, you want to go down in history as well! Percy: We'd never do that. James: Yeah. Thomas: You'd never gain control of Toothless and his friends and you'll never rebuild Drago's army. Megatron: You have done enough for a stellar cycle. Smokescreen: You bad guys are goin' down. In style. Hunter: Oh, are we now? Bewilderbeast stares at the group and works it's hypnosis Thomas: Whatever you do, do not look at it! turns away except Optimus Thomas: Optimus? Optimus: Yes, Hunter. I will obey. before the Bewilderbeast Hunter: Good. Now, attack! turns around, ready for the battle to begin and also revealing that he is under the Bewilderbeast's hypnosis Cole: He's under that thing's control! charges, Iron Blasters out Thomas: Move! group moves out of Optimus' way Optimus: growls You cowards! fires his Iron Blasters at them but Sari repelles the blasts with Energon balls Sari: Sari, Transform! into a robot Hiccup: How did you do that? Sari: It happened when I was enfused the powers of the AllSpark and now I can help the Autobots. continues firing and Thomas transforms and fires back Thomas: Optimus! You have to stop! You're hypnotised! Don't fall for that thing's hypnosis! Optimus: Thomas, it's too much! I can't fight it! Run, Thomas! All of you, get away from me! runs and Thomas stops firing and follows Thomas: Megatron, come on! turns and sees that Megatron is gone Thomas: Megatron? James: distance Thomas, let's go! turns and starts running again. He joins the others outside Thomas: panting I... I think we lost them, for now at least. large spaceship (Omega Supreme in vehicle mode) comes into view. The door opens, revealing Megatron Thomas: Megatron! Megatron: beckons Get in! Now! Before they catch up! heroes climb as soon as the Bewilderbeast appears with Hunter and Optimus on it's back. Bumblebee stops and turns back Bumblebee: We can't abandon Prime! Ratchet: Bumblebee! We need to get moving! Bumblebee: I know but we just can't! Prime, come with us! Optimus: his mind I am sorry, Bumblebee. Bulkhead: Bumblebee's arm Come on, Bee. We need to get out of here! Bumblebee: Prime! No! door closes and Omega flies off into the sky. The Bewilderbeast follows and roars loudly. On board Omega, Jay stares out of the window Jay: They aren't following us! Thomas: Good. Cause, if they were, we would be in big trouble. Zane: I think we are in big trouble. Now that we don't have Optimus, there's no way we can beat them. Blurr: I have a perfect solution to that problem. Thomas: sighs What is it? Blurr: Okay, here's the plan. Bumblebee and I will evade them until you lot get away and when we do, we'll find another Bewilderbeast and use it to build our own dragon army big enough to overthrow Drago's army. Thomas: sighs That's not a good idea, Blurr. Thousands of dragons would needlessly die! Jay: He's right. Blurr: sighs Fine. Thomas: Thanks for saving us back there, Megatron! Megatron: You're welcome, Thomas! But the worst is still yet to come! Shining Armor: scoffs Yeah, right! Princess Cadance: Shining! Shining Armor: What? It's just so hard to trust him after he killed Thomas. Cadance: Look, sweetie, I know you're fustrated with what Megatron did in the past. But you need to realise that there is a good heart inside evil beings like him. Shining Armor: Yeah. I suppose you're right. Thomas: Well, we need to try harder if we are going to defeat Drago. Zane: I agree with Thomas. P.I.X.E.L: Me too. We need to hurry if we are ever to defeat them. Rainbow Dash: Count me in on that one. Starscream: I kind of agree as well. Jay: Yeah. If the dragons are going to servive as a species this is their moment. Garmadon: If the Bewilderbeast messes with one of us, it messes with all of us. Sensei Wu: If Drago wants those dragons, he'll have to go through us first. Lloyd: I can use my golden power. Shining Armor: I agree with you guys. Thomas: Then let's... Everyone: NINJA-GOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Supreme continues towards the Island of Ice where Valka, Hiccup's mother, is waiting for them Hiccup: Mum! Valka: Hello, son! It's been a long time! Lloyd: You know her? Hiccup: Of course I do, Lloyd. She's my long lost mother. Valka: Why wouldn't he know me? Cole: Because, you look so different compared to him. Valka: laughs You must be Cole, master of Earth. Cole: As a matter of fact, I am. Hey, how did you know? Valka: Because, I read your history and how you defeated Lord Garmadon, Pythor, the Serpetine, the Overlord, the Nindroids and Cryptor. Cole: Oh. Valka: I'm guessing you're Jay, Master of Lightning. Jay: Yep. got that right. Valka: You're Kai. Master of fire. Kai: Correct. Valka: Zane, master of ice. Zane: Absolutely. Valka: Lloyd, the green ninja. Lloyd: That's me! Valka: And that's pretty much all I know! Shrek: Wow! You really are a know-it-all. Valka: laughs Yeah, I am! Thomas: Anyways, we need your help. Sari: Drago is planning to rebuild his dragon army and has Hunter on his side. We need to stop them before they rebuild Drago's dragon army. Valka: Okay, Okay! Calm down! Beast Boy: Please. We need you. Valka: I will help. But I need a dragon to ride. Yuna: You can ride Nightstar with me. Valka: Okay. Thanks. Yuna: You're welcome. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Rescue scenes